Sweet Stories of Jack Frost
by Skullkay25
Summary: This will be a collection of one-shots all about...JACK FROST! and others. Rated T for language and occasional violence/gore. Most will be K . These are all stories about Jack and his crazy adventures with his new family! May be self harm in some chapters. There will be JackXTooth and JackXOC, but no Jackrabbit! Sorry! Hope you enjoy! There will be many! Give it a chance!
1. Sing A Song of Love

**Hello my lovelies! Kay, so this will be the first of my Jack one-shots! It will contain many different genres from romance and hurt/comfort to family and humor. Hope you enjoy this one! This is basically a ToothXJack. This is for everyone who just knew Jack could sing! Read away! **

Tooth flew into the Globe Room where North was waiting. It was Christmas morning and this would be their first Christmas with their newest Guardian. Tooth couldn't wait to see Jack. She wanted to see the look on his face when she gave him her present.

"Glad you could make it, Toothy!" North bellowed.

Tooth smiled brightly. "Of course, North. I'd never miss Christmas!"

North chuckled, leading her into his living room where the other Guardians were waiting. Tooth looked around the room for Jack, but didn't see him. She tried to hide her disappointment. Clearly, she didn't hide it well enough.

"He's not here, Tooth. Fros'bite's still sleepin." Bunny grinned.

Tooth blushed. "Oh okay."

"You wake boy up?" North looked at Bunny.

Bunny chuckled. "Trust me, mate. You don't want me to wake him up."

"I'll wake him up." Tooth offered.

Ever since Jack had become a Guardian, he'd been staying at the Pole. North had a section of the factory for guests, so he gave one to Jack. North decorated it and told Jack that it was his, permanently. She flew down the hall and knocked on Jack's door, lightly.

"Jack?" She called.

There was no response, so she knocked again, this time a little louder.

"Jack, are you up?" She asked, slowly opening the door.

The room was big and beautiful. The walls had been painted a dark blue with silver and white snowflakes. On one end of the room was a huge empty bed with the blue comforter pulled back and the sheets rumpled. She scanned the whole room again, but it was clear the Jack was gone. She flew back to the others to tell them about their missing winter spirit. When she flew into the room, North and Bunny were arguing about something.

"Jack wasn't in his room." She tried not to sound panicked.

North scratched his head. "Boy is not there?"

Tooth nodded.

Bunny scoffed. "I say we le' 'im miss ou' on presents if he wants."

"_We should look around for him." _Sandy signed above his head.

"Good thinking, Sandy." North praised. "We check all Jack's favorite places at Pole."

All the Guardians split up and searched the entire factory for their youngest Guardian. Tooth checked the Globe Room, the kitchen, and the library. She even checked his favorite places to nap. When every inch of the Pole had been searched, they all met back up in the Globe Room.

"Where is the bloody ankle biter?" Bunny complained.

"He not anywhere in factory." North grumbled.

"We can bloody well see that, Sherlock." Bunny snapped.

North and Bunny continued to argue while Sandy rolled his eyes and tapped his foot. Tooth suddenly had an idea and slipped out of the room, but not before swiping one of North's snow globes. She flew out of the factory and into the sky. She pulled out the snow globe and sighed. She hoped she was right.

"Burgess Forest." She said, throwing the snow globe.

She flew straight into the swirling portal and found herself in the Burgess Forest. She looked around, but saw only trees. How was she supposed to find Jack's special pond? She wandered through the forest, hoping to run into Jack.

_Great job, Toothiana. You're lost._

She sighed, frustrated. She continued to walk until she came to a clearing. She looked up to see the pond. She had found it! And standing directly in front of it, with his back to her was Jack. Instead of rushing toward him, she hid behind a tree and watched.

"_Never knew… I could feel like this…"_

Tooth froze. The voice was soft and gentle and it took her a moment to realize it was Jack's.

"_Like I've never seen the sky…before._

_Want to vanish… inside your kiss."_

His voice was so beautiful, unlike anything Tooth had ever heard. Despite being a spirit of winter, his voice was so warm. Tooth swore she was melting into a puddle of goo.

"_Seasons may change…winter to spring._

_But I love you…until the end of time._

_Come what may…come what may…_

_I will love you…until my dying day."_

He sang clear and with so much emotion, it made tears well up in Toothiana's eyes.

"_Suddenly the world…seems such a perfect place._

_Suddenly it moves… with such a perfect grace._

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste._

_It all revolves around you."_

In his voice she heard emotions she'd never seen Jack express. Things like true love and longing. She couldn't help, but believe everything that came out of his mouth. Tooth now knew what it sounded like when angels sang, because she couldn't imagine a more beautiful sound.

"_And there's no mountain too high…No river too wide._

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side!_

_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide!_

_But I love you. Until the end of time._

_Come what may! Come what may!_

_I will love you. I will love you…"_

Jack sang loud and clear, but with such gentleness. A tear made its way down Tooth's cheek and she wiped it away. She was now out from behind the tree, with no way to hide if Jack was to turn around. And that's exactly what he did. Jack spun around and upon seeing Tooth, froze. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open slightly. He backed up, as if ready to fly off, but Tooth put up her hands to stop him.

"Don't go." She pleaded. "Jack…that was beautiful."

Jack just stood there, playing with his hands nervously. He looked like a child waiting to be scolded.

"I…I've never heard you sing before…" She whispered.

Jack looked at her with his sapphire-blue eyes and Tooth's heart began to race. Tooth wanted to hug him tight and never let go. She wanted so badly to feel his arms around her. She felt more tears slip down her face and she quickly wiped them away.

"Why are you crying?" he finally asked her.

Tooth smiled. "Because that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

"Really?" he asked.

Tooth nodded. She found herself floating toward him until she was just a few feet away. His big blue eyes were looking right into her soul.

"We…we were looking for you." Tooth managed.

"Where are the others?" Jack asked.

"They don't know I'm here… I just thought you might be here."

Jack smiled. "So you were the only one who knew me enough to know where I was."

Tooth blushed. "I… it was just a lucky guess. So what are you doing out here?"

Jack frowned. "I… I was just thinking. I come out here to do that."

Jack took a step toward her. Tooth was afraid that he could hear how fast her heart was beating.

"What were you thinking about?" Tooth asked.

Tooth watched as a light blue flooded his cheeks. This was Jack's way of blushing.

"You." He whispered.

Tooth must have heard him wrong. It must have been her imagination because it sounded like he said he was thinking about her.

"I was thinking about you." he said again.

Tooth blushed. "M…me?"

Jack stared down at his feet, then groaned, shutting his eyes. He turned around; ready to fly off, but Tooth reached out and grabbed his shoulder. She turned him toward her and stared into those eyes. They were eyes she dreamed about. Eyes that made her forget her own name. She kissed him. His lips were ice cold and she shivered. At first he was still, his lips like stone, but then he grabbed Tooth by her shoulders and kissed her back. His fingers against her skin was electrifying and he tasted of peppermint. When he finally pulled back, Tooth was terrified. What did she do? Jack looked at her with those damn eyes and Tooth was frozen. Finally, Jack broke the silence.

"It was about you, you know." He said.

Tooth gave him a confused look. "What was?"

Jack smiled his breath-taking smile. "The song. It was about you."

Tooth was so shocked; she didn't know what to say. Jack grabbed her hand in his and looked into her beautiful violet eyes.

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted to kiss you like that." Jack blushed again.

"From the moment I met you…I've wanted to do that." Tooth admitted.

"Tooth…" Jack started. "I love you. I've spent so much time alone in darkness, and the truth is… I don't want to live like that anymore. Every day that I see you, you give me more reasons to love you. If you don't feel the same way, you have to tell me. I can't stand not knowing. Do you love me?"

Tooth felt another tear slide down her face. Tooth never imagined Jack was even interested in her; now he was confessing his love? How could Jack not know? The day she met Jack, she knew she loved him. Did he really not know how she felt about him?

"Jack…" Tooth's voice cracked.

"_I have died everyday waiting for you._

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you _

_For a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more._

_And all along I believed I would find you._

_Time has brought your heart to me._

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

_I'll love you for a thousand more."_

Tooth's voice was nowhere near as beautiful as Jacks', but it was soft and sweet. When she finished, she swore she saw tears in Jack's eyes. HE cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Tooth wrapped her slender arms around his neck, her lips moving with his. When they broke apart, Tooth was feeling light-headed. She'd been so wrapped up in the kiss, she'd forgotten to breathe.

"I love you, Jack. I always have and I always will…"

So they flew off toward the Pole, hand in hand.

**SO MUCH FLUFF! Lol. I hope you guys enjoyed! I have many more one-shot ideas so don't worry there will be plenty! Please review! I love all of my little ice pops! You guys are so amazing. I see all the reviews I get and how much you guys love my stories. I'm so happy! Until next time!**

**-The Loner, Skullkay25**


	2. Long Lost Love

**Sup, my snow peeps? Lol. So this is my next little one-shot. A long lost friend finds our young Guardian. My OC! Enjoy!**

It was Christmas morning and all the Guardians were celebrating. All of them, but Jack. He had a reason for not wanting to join in the festivities. Jack didn't like Christmas. Hard to believe that the Guardian of fun and the spirit of winter, didn't like Christmas, but it was true. Jack had a good reason for not wanting anything to do with the special holiday. It was Christmas when he lost his family, his best friend, his sanity. It was the day he died. He loved his new family and being a Guardian, but he missed his real family and he missed _her._So while the others were singing carols and eating cookies, he was up in his room in the dark. Memories flashed through his mind. Memories of his mother tucking him in, playing tag with his friends, being with _her_, throwing snowballs, reading to his sister, and being with everyone he loved. He missed it so much it hurt and he was never going to get any of it back. He sat on the floor, clutching his knees against his chest and hating; hating the cruelty of life, the isolation he bared for three hundred years, the aching loneliness in his heart, but most of all, he hated himself. It was his fault. He was the one that wanted to go ice skating. He was the one who put his sister in danger. He was the one who died because of his own stupidity. Everything was his fault. He wished Man in Moon hadn't made him a spirit. He wished Manny would have let him die. If he was dead, he wouldn't feel so horrible. He wouldn't feel so empty; so hollow inside. Tomorrow he'd smile and joke; pretend like everything was alright. He did it every day. It was only on Christmas that he let his façade fall; that he asked to be alone. Even surrounded by the others, he was alone. He would forever be alone. There was a light knock on the door.

"Jack?" Tooth called.

"Come on out, ya gumby. Got somethin for ya." Bunny chuckled.

"Go away." Jack grumbled.

"No can do, Snowflake." Bunny pressed.

"Leave me alone!" Jack snapped.

Jack buried his head in his knees, wishing they'd leave. There was silence, then he heard the door creak open and the lights flick on.

"Please, just go." Jack pleaded.

"Jack?"

Jack froze. This voice didn't belong to any of the Guardians. It was a voice he often heard in his dreams. It was _her_ voice. What kind of sick joke was this? She couldn't be here because she was dead. She couldn't be alive.

"Jack…" she whispered again.

He was hearing voices. It was all in his head.

"No, no, no…" He groaned.

He had finally lost it. He knew it couldn't be her, but he had to check. He had to see if this was real. He lifted his head up. Standing in the doorway…was her. Her hair was white, and her eyes were blue, but it was her. He'd know that face anywhere. He got to his feet slowly.

"A…Alice?" He choked.

This was impossible. He had to be dreaming. Tears were now streaming down her face. She raced forward and hugged him. He froze, then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, burying his face in her hair. She smelled like roses, like she did when they were human. Her smell was intoxicating. That's when he knew he wasn't dreaming. His mind could never replicate her scent so perfectly. It was really her.

"Alice…" he mumbled.

He allowed a single tear to fall, finding its way down his cheek and into her hair. He pulled back to look at her.

"You're alive…" He murmured.

She nodded, wiping tears away. "And so are you."

Jack found himself hugging her again. After a while, someone cleared their throat. Jack let go of Alice, blushing furiously. His fellow Guardians stood by the door, Bunny smirking at him.

"How did you find her?" Jack asked, ignoring Bunny's looks.

Tooth smiled. "She came to my palace, asking for her memories, so I gave them to her."

"When I got my memories back, I remembered you." Alice smiled.

Bunny chuckled. "Foun' this li'l one wanderin aroun', shoutin yer name. When she tol' me 'ow ya died… I knew she was lookin fer ya."

Jack looked back at Alice. "You… you look the way you did before… before I…"

Alice frowned, tears in her eyes once more. "Yes… I know…"

Jack's eyebrows knit together. "I…h-how? When?"

Alice shut her eyes and sighed. "I…I died…two days after you drowned in that pond…"

Jack's eyes widened. "What? How?"

Jack looked into her eyes; eyes that were brimming with tears.

"I…I can't…" She choked.

"Why can't you tell me?" Jack asked her.

"You'll hate me!" Alice sobbed.

She broke down, crying into her hands. Jack froze. Why would he ever hate her? What did she do?

"Whoa, whoa. Alice, I could never hate you." He promised.

Alice continued to cry. "You'll be mad…"

"Please, Alice. I won't be mad." Jack grabbed her hand.

Alice looked down at the floor. "I…When you…died in that pond… I was s-so angry. Jack, you were my best friend…"

Jack didn't like where this was going. "Alice, what did you do?"

Alice shut her eyes and sniffed. "I… j-jumped into the p-pond… I killed myself."

Jack was angry. He told her he wouldn't be mad, but how could he not be?

"What the hell were you thinking?! How could you do that? How could you to that to your mother… your father… your sister? Why the hell…" Jack stopped.

Alice was staring at him, tears in her eyes. "You don't get it!" She suddenly yelled.

"Alice..." Jack tried, but she continued.

"Jack, you were the best friend I'd ever had! Did you just expect me to move on?!"

"Yes I did!" Jack shouted back.

"How can you say that?! Was I supposed to pretend you didn't mean anything to me; just pretend I didn't love you? Because I did, Jack. I loved you! I still do!"

She regretted it as soon as she said it. Jack stared at her, awestruck. The room was completely silent. Alice turned toward the door, ready to push past the Guardians and fly off, but a hand wrapped itself around her wrist. She tried to pull away, but his grip was strong. Jack turned her toward him, not sure whether to yell or kiss her. He decided to go with the latter. He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Whoa." Bunny chuckled.

Jack didn't hear him. All he knew; all he felt was her. Her lips were soft and tasted sweet like candy. She tangled her hands in his hair while he wrapped his arms around her waist. When they broke apart, he pressed his forehead against hers, their noses touching.

"I love you too, Alice."

**Okay, I see not a lot of people are as into these one-shots as much as my Frozen Shadows story, but I'm still hoping! These will be awesome! I know that these two one-shots aren't as well written as they could be, but I got a little stuck. Hope you guys love them anyway! Love you lots, my little frostlings!**

**-Queen of Mean, Skullkay25**


	3. You Were Never There

**Alright, guys. This one is a little darker, but let's face it… I'm good at dark. ;) So basically, Jack hides behind sarcasm. Lately, Jack's been angry and is getting into more fights with Bunny than usual. He spends most of his time locked away in his room and never has fun anymore. What's up with Jack? Warning: contains depression, angst and mention of self-harm. Also some language.**

Jack walked down the hall toward his room, aware that Bunny was following him.

"Not now, Kangaroo." Jack sighed.

"No, I nee' to talk to ya." Bunny insisted.

Jack stopped, then spun around. "What?" He snapped.

"It's bloody freezing in 'ere." Bunny snapped back.

"It's the North Pole." Jack retorted.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be col' ou'side. Not inside! There's frost everywhere!"

"I am Jack _Frost_." Jack pointed out.

Bunny scowled. "Coul' ya drop the damn sarcasm for two bloody secon's?!"

"Maybe I don't want to." Jack spat.

Now Bunny was pissed. "Tha's righ'. It's all abo' you. Forgo' bout tha'. Don' ya ever think abou' anyone but yaself?!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Jack yelled back.

"Guardians are suppose' to be there for each other!"

Jack shot daggers at Bunny. "Maybe I'm not a Guardian!"

The yelling match had caught the attention of the other Guardians. North came stomping toward them with Tooth and Sandy following behind.

"Clearly, you aren'!" Bunny shouted.

Jack scoffed. "You talk about being there for each other?! Where the hell were you?! Where the hell were any of you?!" Jack pointed a pale finger at the others.

"Jack, calm down." North tried, but Jack wasn't done.

"No! You talk of protecting and being there, where the hell were you when I needed you?! Three hundred Goddamn years! I needed someone there for me! You weren't there! You never were!"

Jack could feel tears in his eyes, but he kept going. He faced Bunny again.

"The Blizzard of sixty eight was the first time you ever said a word to me! You yelled at me for bringing a snow storm during Easter! You didn't even think that maybe I had no idea what the fuck was going on?! I didn't know! No one had ever explained anything to me, but you didn't care, did you?! You never will! You never bothered with me until Man in Moon told you I was supposed to be a Guardian! I was alone! Where were you when I needed someone to talk to?!"

Jack pulled up his sleeves and showed his wrists to the Guardians. He was sobbing, unable to fight the tears.

"Where were you when I was going out of my mind; when I was so alone, I wanted to die?! You were never there! So don't look at me like that and talk to me about being selfish! Don't you dare! You might hate me and wish I had died when I fell into that pond, but no one wishes that more than me!"

The Guardians stared at Jack's wrists in horror. There were ugly looking scars on his wrists, going all the way up his arms.

"Jack…" North started.

Jack took off down the hall, running toward his room. He wanted to lock himself in there and cease to exist, but someone tackled him and he fell to the floor.

"Get off!" Jack cried

Jack could feel the fur against his skin and knew it was Bunny. Bunny got off of the winter spirit, but grabbed his arm so he couldn't get away.

"Let go!" Jack sobbed, trying to wiggle free.

It was no use. Bunny had an iron grip. Bunny turned Jack around to face them. He expected Aster to be angry, but the only emotion plain on the Easter Bunny's face was sadness.

"Jack…" Bunny said softly, using his real name. "I don' hate ya. None of us do. An' we certainly don' wan' ya dead."

Tooth fluttered toward him, eyes brimming with tears. "Jack, I am so sorry. We all are. We love you." Tooth's voice cracked.

"We never knew you felt zis way." North said in a soft voice.

Sandy nodded sadly.

"We should have been there for you…and we weren't." Tooth murmured.

Tooth reached out and hugged him and Jack didn't pull away. He hugged her tight. They did care? They really loved him?

"I-I'm s-sorry." Jack mumbled.

"Naw, mate. We're sorry." Bunny let go of his arm.

"You don't have to be alone anymore." Tooth sniffed. "Jack, we are a family and family is forever. We will always be there for you."

North nodded. "And no more…cutting… you don't deserve it. No more, da?"

Jack smiled. He had a family again. He would never have to be alone, ever.

"No more." Jack said firmly. "Never again."

**AWWWWWWW! Lol. So that was kinda sad, but I think it turned out well. I need ideas for pranks that Jack can pull on Bunny. If you have any ideas let me know! If I use them I'll be sure to give you credit! Love you all, my little snowflakes! Bye for now!**

**-The ice queen, Skullkay25**


	4. Note

**Okay, I royally goofed, so my 200 something views don't exist. Start from scratch. So same stories, please read again so I can get my views back! Lol. I'm super pissed right now, which if you knew me, is a VERY bad thing. It's never pretty. *Sigh* Well, I'm gonna go punch a wall. Please review! Love u!**

**-Skullkay25(one pissed off bitch)**

**You know what? Why waste a perfectly good document? How bout I post another poem I wrote? Sound cool? Ok!**

**I find comfort in the darkness**

**It's all I've ever known**

**It constantly reminds me**

**I'm better off alone**

**I thought I'd lost my mind**

**Then you came along**

**You took me by the hand**

**You showed me I was wrong**

**You chased away the nightmares**

**You opened up my heart**

**You took away the pain**

**But then you ripped my world apart**

**Now you know the truth**

**That my heart could never tell**

**And that you're the reason why **

**I've spent eternity in hell**

**Thanks so much! I love you guys! Bye bye!**

**-Skullkay25(for real)**


	5. Prank Gone Wrong Part 1

**Ok, so I got some comments about my one-shot being too sugary. Too sweet. I'm all about darkness. You people don't know me, so I feel like I can write things the way I want. Now if my friends that know me knew about all this fluffiness, they'd roll over and die. I am NOT a fluffy sweet girl. Well, that's the thing. I am on the inside. So if it's too sweet for you, don't read it. Simple as that. When I write, I can be who I really am. I'm myself with you guys. And MIM saved Alice when she killed herself because I made MIM like me. Some people might look at people who kill themselves and think "What a coward. I have no respect for that." But I do. No one, not even I, could ever understand the sadness and darkness inside one's heart when they want to die. I've had my phase of darkness; of hating myself and just wanting to die. I've done things I regret, but the way I look at it; she didn't want to live in a world without her one true love and MIM understood that. Alice was so alone and sad. MIM is merciful and loving. Alice was a sad, confused child. MIM protected her. This was for LEC734. And I thank you for your little comments. I'm not mad at you. Just surprised. But I have something to say to people who bad mouth and do leave nasty comments. Just remember that you don't know the person. You don't know their story. So think before you type. Because I'm the kind of person you don't want to mess with. I'm glad I haven't gotten any of those nasty comments yet. Thanks! Enjoy!**

Bunny gasped when he felt something shove him forward into his color river. It happened so fast, he didn't have time to throw out his arms to stop himself from falling all the way in. He sputtered as he stood, spitting out all the paint in his mouth. That's when he heard it. Someone laughing and he knew who it was.

"FROS'BITE!" Bunny roared.

He lunged for Jack, but slipped, falling on his ass in the river of paint.

000

Bunny fell back into the river and Jack only laughed harder. Jack swore he could see steam coming out Bunny's ears.

"Wow, kangaroo. I never knew you were so clumsy!" Jack laughed.

Bunny growled. "I'm gonna kill ya, Snowflake!"

Jack flew out of reach as Bunny lunged for him again.

"You gotta catch me first, Cottontail!" Jack chuckled, throwing a snow globe he had hidden in the pocket of his hoodie. "North Pole!"

He flew through the portal, Bunny jumping after him.

000

"Paint it red!" North shouted to a yeti over his shoulder.

The ground began to shake and North stopped.

"What is going on?"

North's question was answered when a portal opened in the middle of the factory and a blur of blue and white flew by, followed by one seriously pissed off Bunny. Jack flew way up to the ceiling, knowing well enough to stay away from Bunny.

"Bunny?" North questioned.

The only thing that told North who it could be was the height and the ears. Bunny looked down at himself. He looked like a rainbow threw up on him.

"Get down 'ere, ya bloody show pony! I'm gonna kill ya!" Bunny fumed at Jack.

North began laughing.

"This ain't funny, mate!" Aster growled.

"Oh, Bunny…b-but it is!" North said between giggles.

"I'm gonna ge' ya back fer this, Snowcone!" Bunny promised.

000

A few days later, Bunny still hadn't pranked Jack back and he was starting to worry. He spent two whole days waiting, not even sleeping, for fear that Bunny would prank him in his sleep. Eventually, Jack became too tired to care and headed for his room. He lifted his hoodie over his head and slid out of his brown pants. He folded them neatly and set them on the desk on the other side of his room. He fell into bed, slid beneath the covers and found sleep instantly.

000

Bunny opened the door as quietly as he could; hoping Jack was a heavy sleeper. He slowly crept into his room and spotting the boy's hoodie, grinned wickedly. He grabbed Jack's hoodie and his pants. Jack was going to pay.

000

Jack yawned softly as he opened his eyes. He threw off the covers and rolling out of bed, stretched his arms over his head and rubbed his eyes. He walked toward the desk, ready to grab his clothes, but his clothes were missing. In their place was something pink and something with sequins. He picked up the pink monstrosity, cautiously, nearly screaming when he realized what it was. It was his hoodie. Someone had gone and died it hot pink, and he knew exactly who did it.

"BUNNY!" Jack shouted, angrily.

He grabbed the thing with sequins and saw that it had been his pants at one point.

"Damn it." Jack muttered.

"Stupid kangaroo!" Jack snarled, severely pissed.

He ran out of his room to find the rabbit, completely forgetting that he was wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue boxers.

"I'll skin you alive you stupid rabbit!" Jack growled.

That's when Jack heard the Pooka's laughter. He followed it all the way to the kitchen where everyone was waiting.

"What the hell did you do to my clothes?!" Jack snapped.

"Language!" Tooth scolded.

Jack didn't even hear her; he was too busy shooting daggers at Bunny.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Jack seethed.

"Jack, sweetie, calm down." Tooth tried.

Jack shook his head, determined to give Bunny a piece of his mind.

"YOU TURNED MY FREAKING HOODIE PINK, YOU STUPID KANGAROO!" Jack growled.

Bunny just chuckled. "Don' forge' ya pants. Made 'em all sparkly."

Jack shot Bunny a death look. "You are dead, kangaroo."

"Um…Jack?" Tooth tried again.

"What?" Jack snapped.

Bunny snickered. "You migh' wanna put some clothes on, mate."

Jack's eyes widened as he realized he was practically naked.

"Oi, mate! Yer blushin blue!" Bunny pointed out, laughing.

Jack felt his entire face heat up.

"You're going to wish you'd never done that." Jack threatened, shooting him a look that made Bunny gulp.

Jack ran back up to his room, leaving the Guardians stunned.

"Never seen boy like that." North whispered.

Sandy nodded.

Bunny would never admit it, but he was a little scared. He'd never seen the winter spirit that mad.

000

Jack was livid. He'd had those clothes for years and they were the only clothes he had. There was a knock on the door and Jack sighed.

"Come in."

It was North.

"I can get you new clothes." He offered.

Jack shook his head. "I don't want new clothes. I want my old one's back."

North sighed, gathering Jack's ruined clothes in his arms and carried them off. After about an hour, there was another knock on Jack's door.

"Come in." Jack grumbled.

The door opened and North stepped into the room, carrying what seemed to be clothes.

"I already told you, North. I don't want new clothes." Jack muttered, irritated.

North just smiled, threw the clothes at Jack and left.

Jack sighed. "Stubborn old man."

Jack looked at what North threw at him. No, it couldn't be. He laid them out and sure enough, lying there was a blue hoodie and brown pants. Were they his, though? He examined them closely. They were faded with holes in all the same places. They were his. North had somehow fixed them. Jack quickly put them on, and for a moment, was happy, then he was pissed again. He was going to get Bunny back so bad for what he did.

**Ok guys. So this is only part 1. Part 2 will be posted later. Thank you to all my little ice cubes! And don't forget that after I've finished my story, Frozen Shadows, I'm going to put up Queen's Reign. Trust me, it'll be awesome. So thanks for reading. I love all of you, please leave a review and let me know what you think! Bye!**

**-The Ice Queen, Skullkay25**


	6. Nobody's Home

**Ok, so I've just recently discovered the song, "Nobody's Home" by Avril Lavigne. So sad, but I think it fits with Jack perfectly. So this is a sad little one-shot about how Jack really feels. That's all I can say. Enjoy!**

"_You're a disgrace." Tooth spat. "No one will ever really believe in you."_

_Bunny scoffed. "All you do is make a mess. You're just a little boy without a home."_

_Tears filled Jack's eyes. "Please… I don't understand…"_

_North scowled. "We don't need you anymore. Did you think we were your family? You're all alone, Jack."_

_Sandy was looking at him with disgust._

_Jack couldn't believe this was happening. How could he think they wanted him? He really was alone. He didn't have a home or a family. They hated him._

"_You should've died the day you fell into that pond." Bunny snarled. "You'll never be a Guardian."_

_Jack fell to his knees, sobbing. "Nooo…" Jack choked._

"_You're going to be alone forever. No one loves you." Tooth giggled._

"_NO!" Jack shouted._

000

Jack sat bolt-upright. It had all just been a nightmare. His eyes were wet and his legs were tangled up in the sheets. He needed to get out and think. He jumped out of bed and threw open his door. He ran down the hall.

"_All you do is make a mess. You're just a little boy without a home."_

Jack could feel the tears that threatened to fall. Was it possible they really felt that way? Maybe his dream was right. Maybe the Guardians didn't want him around. Maybe he really didn't have a home. He turned the corner and slammed into something.

"Wha' the…" someone growled.

Jack knew it was Bunny.

000

The boy stared up at Aster with a look like a child who'd been caught doing something wrong.

"Wha' ya doin up so late?" Bunny asked, suspicious.

"N-nothing… just… couldn't sleep."

Jack smiled, but Bunny could see how fake it was. Bunny could see the tears glistening in his eyes. Jack stood up, brushing himself off and smiling awkwardly as he excused himself. Bunny waited until he was out of sight…then followed him. There was something wrong and there was no way in hell Bunny was going to let Jack out of his sight.

000

As soon as Jack turned the next corner, he ran. He ran out the door and took off into the sky, tears blurring his vision. He wasn't quite sure where he was going, but he ended up in the Burgess forest. His heart had pulled him home. For a moment he just stared at the pond. Stared down at the place where he died; where he became homeless. He wanted to hate that pond, but he just couldn't. That god forsaken pond was the closest thing he had to a home. That's when he completely broke down. He crumpled to the ground and cried. He cried for everything; for losing his family, his home, his life, and as of late, his sanity. After what seemed like hours, he had cried all he could and his head ached. He looked up at the dark sky without even a single star to light up his dark world. Jack felt broken inside and he had no one to fix him. He was all alone. He got to his feet slowly, and did what he always did when he felt like that. He sang.

000

Bunny ducked behind a large bush and watched as Jack dropped to his knees and sobbed into the earth. The sight broke Bunny's heart, but he just watched. Bunny had known something was wrong, but he would never have known that Jack was this depressed. Jack cried as if he'd been holding it in for years, and maybe he had been. Had he really been so blind? Had he really not been able to see how he was suffering? He'd been so wrapped up in Easter and himself, he'd never paid much attention to the boy. Aster suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Maybe this was all his fault. Just when Aster thought he couldn't possibly watch Jack any longer, the boy stopped. Jack stood up and stared up at the star-less sky.

"_Well I couldn't tell you why he felt that way,_

_He felt it every day._

_And I couldn't help him,_

_I just watched him make the same mistakes again."_

At first, Bunny didn't even realize it was Jack who was singing. He never would have thought that a voice like that could come out of that boy's mouth. He never knew the boy could sing like that. His voice was gentle, but was filled with so much pain.

"_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where he belongs, where he belongs._

_He wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where he lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry his eyes._

_Broken inside._

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why._

_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind._

_Be strong, be strong now._

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where he belongs, where he belongs._

_He wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where he lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry his eyes._

_Broken inside."_

A single tear slipped down Aster's face. It was all his fault. Bunny argued with Jack constantly and had rejected him as a Guardian at first, but he really did care about the boy. He thought about the blizzard of sixty-eight and how he'd yelled at the kid. No wonder Jack thought he was all alone.

"_His feelings he hides._

_His dreams he can't find._

_He's losing his mind._

_He's fallen behind._

_He can't find his place._

_He's losing his faith._

_He's fallen from grace._

_He's all over the place._

_Yeah,oh_

_He wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where he lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go to dry his eyes._

_Broken inside._

_He's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

_He's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah"_

Bunny shook his head, sadly. He didn't want to watch anymore and he certainly didn't want Jack to see him. Bunny turned and glanced at Jack one last time before leaving. He was going to help fix Jack because Jack was family now…and he was going to take care of his brother.

**Whew! Done! Not the happiest ending, but it's supposed to be sad. That song is called "Nobody's Home" by Avril Lavigne. I DON'T own it! Well thank you for reading my little frostlings. I hope you enjoyed. Bye bye for now. **

**-Diavol mic, Skullkay25**


	7. Important Note! PLEASE READ!

**Okay, guys. So I've gotten people asking me to do more JackXOC. I want your guys' ideas! Hit me with your best shot. Just tell me what you want, and if I like it, I'll write it! I'll even give credit for who came up with the ideas, so just PM me or leave a review! In the meantime, here's a poem I wrote about Jack Frost. Enjoy!**

**My skin is cold as ice**

**My heart is like a stone**

**I'm surrounded by people**

**But I still feel all alone**

**People look right through me**

**They all just pass me by**

**They never hear me scream**

**They never see me cry**

**The only ones who see me**

**Act like I'm not there**

**They know that I exist**

**They just don't seem to care**

**I'll always be alone**

**I'll always feel so lost**

**I'll forever be invisible**

**I'll forever be Jack Frost**

**Not one of my best poems, but it's alright. I'll get another story up when I find a good suggestion! Love you all!**


End file.
